Blood Moon Rising
by Sherri Ann
Summary: A new threat is rising in Western Europe and spreading quickly. No Vampire in no country is safe, all are hunted, and none have survived. The Volturi are restocking their numbers with volunteers, this includes a request for aid sent to the Cullen's!
1. Prologue

**Fan Fiction of the Twilight Saga **

A/N This story does not belong to me all known charectors in all of their glorious wonderfulness belong to Stephanie Meyer...

12 years after Bella's Second Birth

**Blood Moon Rising**

**Prologue**

The pack of werewolves had gathered restlessly in the small opening of the shadowed forest. It was the largest gathering of their kind in nearly a millennium. While in their human form there was more room for reason between each other than there was in their wolf phase. Blood Moon the eldest and strongest of the Liberi la Luna had gathered many from a far and near. He relentlessly pulled them from their hiding spots around the world. It was his goals to not only insure the survival of their species, but to eradicate the vampires who have hunted them so tirelessly for centuries. The young wolves especially were wary of attending this meeting for fear of a trap. It was not common for the wolves to do much of anything while in human form. It was simply too dangerous to expose oneself and, with out the ability to morph at will they were often vulnerable and knew it. This is not to say they weren't dangerous. They could easily rip a man to pieces but a vampire that is a different story all together. The werewolves were as strong as twenty men and their skin so strong as to compare it to folded steel. However a vampire's claws could slice thought their flesh as if it were katana sword slicing trough a single silk fiber.

Hear me brothers & sisters! Blood Moon begged of his kind. We are all that is left of our once strong and powerful species. The Volturi have hunted us and murdered our kind for many generations. We have lost all that is close to us, all that is precious to our hearts. One night while pondering over our low numbers it occurred to me that if we continue to fight alone or, in our small two, three and four wolf packs against the Volturi we will all surely die a horrible death, but if we unite I feel we absolutely can be victorious! I beg each and every one of you to let lose the binds and release your fury. We need to mount an offensive on our born enemy or we shall parish….

A young man with slightly rugged with long black hair, and a single scar that was just across his right eye steps forward to face Blood Moon. I am the one they call Night Stalker I roam the lands of Siberia. Night Stalker, had no trace if Russian accent or dialect, he actually spoke in a velvety voice with a light British accent. Instantly Blood Moon knew he was the secretive nomad from the North that he had sent for via courier. Night Stalker intently placed his glare on Blood Moon, it was a glare that would drop some men to their knees. Completely focused on Blood Moon he slowly and clearly spoke aloud for all to hear. "So tell me Blood Moon what makes you so confident that we can defeat the Volturi? They haven't lost a battle against the moon children, vampires or humans alike in over two thousand years. Why now?" "Why the rush to unite us?" "Even with our numbers we are no match for the battle hardened Volturi armies. Unless of course you know of something that could be of great advantage to us something that can displace the numbers even further." "Otherwise old one I believe you are wasting our time with needless desires of revenge"... Blood Moon simply nodded. It was not out of acceptance or disapproval of the speech. It was his command for the two men behind him to reveal what was in the cage that lay covered to his side. As they pulled the sheet back there was; crouched in the corner a boy maybe 6 or 7 years old. "What kind of joke is this Blood Moon" Night Stalker hissed?" "This is our salvation Nomad from the North"

Blood Moon stretched his voice until it was booming into the darkness that lay just past the firelight of their gathering. With his raised voice and obvious excitement he was able to calm his brothers and bring their mumbles of disapproval to low whispers. Blood Moon spoke with authority, to his brethren " do not to be fooled by this child for he is not what you think." "He is human!" a man from the crowd fired back. "Why have you brought this young boy to witness such nightmares such as us" the man asked? Blood Moon waited for the fits amongst the crowd to begin to settle again. He again speaks to his brothers and sisters In what can only be described as a calm cool voice, a voice of authority, a voice of a leader. As the fire light flickered of his bare chest revealing the details of his chiseled muscles and shoulder length salt and pepper hair. He began to explain the origins of this child and how he was in fact not human and also how he was not werewolf. This child was a high-bred, he was not human and not werewolf but both. He was not created by bite or by blood he was birthed by mother, raised until her death which was just recently. The crowd became silent even the Nomad Night Stalker receded into the masses…All waited patiently for more from their brother. With his bowed and his hands clasped at his waist, Blood Moon began to speak again" This child, is not an abomination, this child is our future…He can phase at will, and is not bound by the moon as we are, this child still carries our venom and our ability to create others through a bite, but unlike us he is in control while phased. He can reason, his hunger for the humans is muted when he is phased….This child is our future! He is a future with out the Volturi, a future without vampires!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

New Family Member

I used to look forward to the early months of spring, especially after moving to Washington. When the snow would finally stop and the rains would take over, giving new life to nature, and bringing new buds on the wild flowers, and bright green foliage on the trees. I still enjoy the bright colors of spring, but this year I don't look forward to it at all. My daughter Reneseme is only twelve years old, but with her fast metabolism she has aged to that of a twenty two year old woman. I knew this day would come, I've known since she was first born...

The door to my room opened slowly with out even making a sound. I already knew who it was I could smell his sweet fragrance the second he crossed the stream, and I knew why he was cautious since I have already spoken with Alice. "You may as well come in and tell me why your being so sneaky Edward!" Love you're still a bit stronger then me, and even though I'm sure this oak door couldn't hold you back I am still comforted somewhat by it's protection Edward replied from the shadows of the cottage beyond our bedroom door. "Edward" I hissed "I've already spoken with Alice just 10 minutes ago on the phone. Please come in and confirm what I already know so I can go rip that mutt's head off! The door slowly shut with Edward still cowering behind it. "Dear?" I mumbled, there was a two second pause which seemed like minutes before I heard him take a deep breath he did not need. "Yep, that's why he is here" I thought to myself. Getting to my feet I walked slowly to the door, Keeping my anger in check was still hard for me but I mastered it better then most. In a very seductive voice I whispered threw the door "Edward dear, please tell me why you are down here and not fixing the jeep with Emmett?" I tried the handle on the door but it wouldn't budge, at first my instinct tried to kick in and cause me to flee, but I knew better and quickly tucked it away knowing my SWEETIE! Was holding the door closed. "Bella, love" Edward mumbled, I'm actually down here to stop you from , umm hurting that mutt."And why would you being do that ." I growled! I could feel my self vamping out and, I really didn't want to get my anger under control, but I also didn't want to kill my beautifully perfect husband either. So I took a deep needless breath and counted to ten to try and clear my mind, but all I could think about was how young she was, "she is only twelve Edward" I all but screamed through the door. Suddenly I heard foot steps approaching, whispering, and giggling. Closing my eyes again I focused on the sounds around me.

A loud pounding series of Thump Thump Thump Thumps, it was definitely, my sweet Reneseme, along with a Qwathump qwathump qwathump, it was definitely her mutt! The anger was back now, oh yeah not sure if I can control this.

"Jacob, Nessie" Edward spoke out and with a fierce defensive tone, it seems Bells is in a not so good mood this morning, and umm she spoke with aunt Alice on the phone a few minutes ago. Jake I would think now would be a great time to morph and get the hell out of here quickly

It was too late I was already out the back window and circled in behind Jake and Nessie, I had got wind of Jake's scent and similar to a the smell of a mountain lion it was burning my dry throat and to be honest it wasn't smelling so bad this morning. Apparently noticing I was no longer in the room Edward came flying out of the cottage nearly tearing the door off it's hinges, he turned kicking leaves and bits of the forest floor flying into the air. I made my move and lunged, no longer in control of my thoughts, my pure anger had taken over, I was running on instinct. There was a ripping snarl from in front of me and I came to a halt. Reneseme had dropped into a protective stance in front of Jacob, her arms spread open shielding him from me and she was barring her teeth at me. That was all it took to stop me and bring my emotions down. Edward stopped and just shook his head, he was still after twelve years in complete disbelief at how even now I could stop a hunt mid attack, even if it was my best friend I was hunting. Realization of what I was about to do had finally set in, and I quickly brought my hands to my head to hide the ugly, torn, emotional face I had. I've been a vampire for twelve years now and still have not killed or injured a human, but I've now tried to kill Jacob Black three times in that span. It's funny how the people you love can get you so, worked up. Turning to walk away towards the woods, I heard a quick whoosh of air, and then a soft hot hand on my shoulder. "May I she" asked from behind me, my face still buried behind my hands hiding the dry tears I was shedding. I couldn't find the words to speak, so I simply nodded my head yes. Reneseme reached to my hand and with a single finger touched me. Visions of a beautiful beach, flashed through my head...It's been so long I had hardly recognized it as First Beach from the Quillete Reservation. Then she focused on a large piece of decaying drift wood that had long been stuck on the beach from a storm, she then let her focus drift to Jacob and he was playing with her on the beach she was still very young then maybe two or three years old, even though she looked about ten or twelve. They built sand castles and swam for a while, then he took her to our drift wood pile. There he told her the whole legend of the Quilette tribe, his people, and he told her how they became werewolves to protect the people from the blood suckers. He quickly added that Reneseme and her family were truly noble for their species, and were now excepted as fierce allies against any and all threats to their people's land, Jacobs land. He told her how he once had a crush on her mommy, and how he sat at this log and told her these same legends one day long ago. Abruptly the visions that were being shown to be shifted to a more passionate emotional vision. Jacob was no longer playing with her but, taking care of her, protecting her differently than before. He was also respecting her and asking her opinion on important matters. He began asking me and Edward to take her out to the movies, with promises of being a gentleman, she also showed me that he was a perfect gentleman. Never once did he make a move on her. They went four wheeling, dirt bike riding, and canoeing.

Then one day a song that she just adored came on the radio in my old orange Chevy pickup truck that Jake had fixed up. They were out picnicking at Forks park, it was a playful day they had been bumping against each other, play fighting and wrestling all after noon. He asked her to dance to her song, and she accepted. A light rain began to fall on them, barefoot and muddy they danced slowly and romantically under a weeping willow. When the song ended and the DJ started talking they continued to dance, Nessie lowered her head to his shoulders and pulled herself in closer to him. When they finally stopped dancing they still stood there completely drenched but fully embraced, she lifted her head towards his neck, and whispered into his ear "I love you Jacob Black" pulling an inch of distance from her he looked into her beautiful eyes and said I love you too Ness I always have baby! From this vision on the rest of the memories were fleeting, some were her hiding her emotions from Edward and myself, others were romantic things Jake and Reneseme had done together. When the fleeting thoughts finally climaxed it stopped under the weeping willow from their first kiss...

Dressed much nicer, and with the sun out and shining brightly Jake spoke sweet things to her, his heart was fluttering, and Nessie could hear it. Not sure what was going on she stepped toward him to ask if he was fine but he stopped her. He confessed his love, he confessed his imprinting on her, which she already was aware of, and then he dropped to his knee and pulled out...

I pulled away from Reneseme and opened my eyes, they quickly refocused even in the low lighting of the dense forest, I dropped my hands from face and looked toward her hand. My hands quickly came back to my face, as I could hardly breathe, not that I needed air to live but I did need it to make the gasp that I wanted to come out, but I couldn't! My muscles just wouldn't move not matter how hard I tried to force them. All of my anger was gone now and replace with compassion and love, I finally really saw Jake for who he was after that vision from Nessie. I finally got the breath I needed and "Wow baby its so gorgeous, it was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen.

Jacob cautiously approached me from behind Edward's protection, his head held high, his shoulders back and straight, the true Alpha of the Quillete tribe. Bella...I would've asked for your blessing but after I asked Edwards permission we decided it might be too dangerous to do so.. and judging by your.. "Jacob Black! if you want to take another breath you better stop that sentence right there!" I gave him my smile that he loved and waved him to me..slowly pulling him into a big girly hug I leaned into him and told him thank you for being the best friend ever, and for being so good to Reneseme. " I love you, but that wont stop me from hurting you if you hurt her!" you know that don't you I asked? He nodded, well I guess welcome to the family Jake! I gave him a small smirk and turned toward the Cullen's main house, I guess we should go properly let them know even though they've been eavesdropping from the picture window. Leah, Seth you can come out of the woods now I know your there too! The two wolves came slowly out of the woods to rest at my side. Well we better get cleaned up I believe we have an engagement to celebrate! A horrifying thought popped into my head, and I stopped dead in my tracks... Whoa wait!...Who's gonna tell Charlie this one? I heard Edward chuckle from our Cottage...

A/N Please Review this is my first fan fic published, I know that the there is a number of typos in the prologue but as soon as I figure out how to re edit it I will get it fixed. Hope you all like chapter1...your reviews will help inspire me to write chapter 2 !


End file.
